Pinkie Problem
by Nittan
Summary: It started with an "ouch", but eventually turned into fluff. SasoDei, YAOI. ONESHOT.


**Nikki10nikko:** This is just pointless fluff since I can't find any SasoDei love without any angst in it. =)

first time writing an English fanfic for romance. =) and this one was done on midnight so I don't guarantee the quality. __

**Warning:** YAOI, bad language and other English mistakes, OOC

**Rating:** T =D but T+ just to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters but the story and the fluff is mine.

---------------------

"..ouch…"

"huh?? What's wrong dana?? "

Deidera put down the magazine he was reading as Sasori quietly mumbled out in pain. He glanced at Sasori before quirking an eyebrow to ask. He rarely says 'ouch' so this has better be good….

Sasori lifted up his pinkie, turning it around abit to inspect. He placed his newspaper on the couch next to him and leaned over across the low table that separated him and the other man.

"…paper cut."

He sigh, expression clearly annoyed. Seriously, it's not like a paper cut would hurt that much when the man is practically a living doll…

Deidara grumbled something Sasori couldn't hear, then turned back to continue reading his magazine. But this time, Sasori quirked _his _eyebrows. (deidera's eyes twitched, was that suppose to be _mocking _him?)

"…what?"

"aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"huh? What do you want me to do about it?"

Deidara doesn't get it. He knew asking the question would obviously lead to something, something he couldn't think of but Dana can. But the grey orb in front of him has never even flitched a sign of danger…

Sasori shrugged.

"Kiss it better?.."

Yep.

This is definitely not what he expected.

The blonde immediately fell from the couch, sideways onto the cold marble floor. The answer made his knees and limbs go weak all of the sudden, Deidara growled in frustration while trying and failing to get up, cheeks flustering crimson red.

Sasori watched as his yokai failingly tried to get up, eyes showing mere amuzement at the scene. He didn't know the blonde would be _THIS _emotional about things…

"…I can fucking blow up your finger so you can't get anymore papercut."

And when he finally got up, Deidara gritted his teeth while suppressing the urge to lung forward and punch the emotionless freak in the guts.

"I'd rather not get rid of it, I just want you to kiss it better."

"well you can go get **Itachi** or someone _ELSE_ to do it!!"

Deidara screamed into Sasori's face, then stomped off past him heading for the door. But just as he was passing the red headed man, a hand suddenly pulled out and grabbed his wrist.

Deidara snapped his head and glared at Sasori, who unamuzingly just knocked it off with his stoic stare. The blonde man tried his hand, yanking it like a mad man up and down until the people watching by can say his limbs are going to fall off. Panting, he glowered some more at the red-headed man.

"**Let. Me. Go**."

"Not until you kiss it better." Was Sasori's simple reply.

Deidara mentally kicked himself for putting up with this stubborn bastard for a whole year, thus spoiled him like a bitch.

The blonde man faced-palm and sighed. Struggling not to give in.

"Couldn't you just ask someone else to do it?"

**LOOK AT HIM**. He's even _begging_ now, for godsake. And if the man—

"No."

" _**BUT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE MEEEE!?"**_

Deidara has putted down all his pride and dignity for this. Stupid, **STUPID** emotionless bastard!! Couldn't he understand how it feels when you're asking someone who has **LIPS** on their **HANDS** to do it!?

…I bet heaven's laughing at him, oh right that's it, I'll always hate you people heaven forever now…

The grey orb that has been staring intensely at him for the past few minutes flinched. The blonde man stared down pleadingly at that last hope. Sasori hesitate, before glancing slowly up at Deidara again.

"There is…. one other option other than my finger…"

The blonde man's eyes practically _sparkle_ at that sentence, but then twitched as he noticed the glint of red spreading across Sasori's face.

……

Oh well, who cares.

It must be his imaginations anyways…

"What is it?! Tell me Tell me so I can finally get the hell out of here!!"

"….you sure??"

"**YES!! JUST TELL ME AND I'LL DO IT DANA!!"**

Now this time, Deidera started to regret saying that, Sasori's face is _**DEFINITELY**_ flushing red.

But before he could move back or say anything else, the wrist that was grabbed immediately pulled him down towards the man lower than him, Deidara's own grey orb grew wide as pale soft lips met his own thin chapped ones.

His breath hitched and he immediately stopped all process in his body just to tell his brain what was happening.

And as soon as it started, Sasori suddenly pulled back. Eyes not quite meeting the blonde's while his face was (never-before seen), glowing scarlet.

Deidara remained still in the same position, wide-eyes and practically straddling on Sasori's lap. Their faces still only millimeters apart and he could _LITERALLY_ feel the heat radiated off the blush on Sasori's face.

Sasori sweeped his eyes around hesitately while waiting for Deidara to come back to his senses.

He had summarized it up, either the younger would slap him across the face and stomped off , never to be seen again. Bombed him like aliens has invaded earth or glared at him for the rest of their life.

Neither of the option is what he'd call pleasant. And he'd rather not take them at all…

"….Deidara"

Sasori finally managed to gasped out the name, although it took him forever to figure out what to say, but as the younger's grey orb finally meet his own, all words died from this throat.

Sasori gulped. Took a deep breath, and oh hell with it all, it's about time he get it all going and out!!

"Look, I don't know and don't care about what YOU think, kid. But just get over it alrea----"

"Was that Your first kiss?"

Sasori immediately bit back what he was about to say at the sudden question. Deidara's stare was intense and blank, he returned the stare with his own signature stare.

"…what?"

"Was that your first time kissing someone?"

The blonde slowly repeated the question, as if asking a 5 year old kid if he stole the candy on the table.

"…Yea, so wh---"

"Good."

And before he knew what was happening, Sasori can feel the weight shift as Deidara immediately pressed his own thin ones against his pale one again. After a second of shock, Sasori pressed back.

Deidara couldn't help smiling in the kiss, it was an innocent kiss like childhood lovers, no tongues involved, just lips pressed against another. And both of them just savouring the feel of soft cushioned against each other.

He wouldn't have thought Sasori was this gentle , if he was going to kiss someone, he assumed dana would have put some tongues and a lot more grouping in, even in his stoic state.

Sasori let out a small smile when he felt his yokai-turned-lover smile. Backing out abit before pressing back again, now he know why they call Deidara the God of Lips, his lips are too soft to be described even for him, or perhaps he hasn't been that good with words? Nonetheless, his lips was the softest thing he'd ever touched. Firm hands on his shoulders and arms swung around to support his lover, both of them surprise at how warming this new feeling can be.

Before Deidara finally pulled back, his usual grin back in place.

"…Tell me again how kissing a pinky turned into this?"

"It's because you love me?"

Sasori replied, raising an eyebrow as in the ask _'so what?'_.

Deidara squeaked, blushing furiously and swatted at Sasori's face lightly (in which his _'lightly'_ : Sasori immediately turned 90 degrees because of it.) He huffed and made a face (he'll deny it was a pout later.)

"W…Well, I do!! Got a problem with that!? And you love me too!!....don't you?" The last part was hesitately said, Deidara shifted his gaze at his senpai, nervously eyeing him.

Sasori rubbed his sore cheek, turning back. He blinked a few times, comprehending what his yokai has said before turning completely still.

They both stared at each other for a whole one minute. Deidara getting completey fidgety after that and immediately wanting to get out of the room as fast as he can.

But before he could do that, He can feel his left hand being lifted and turned around.

Sasori gave him a chaste kiss on the back of his hand, then reaching up to kiss his forehead and tip of his nose, running down to his chin and back to the palm of his hands again. Only after finished, Sasori turned and looked up at the sharp grey orb staring down at him from the flushed face. Giving a smirked and saying it in a firm tone that nearly made the man in front completely melt into his arms.

"I do."

"…. But you hitted me too hard, so you'd better his me better too."

This time he pointed a finger at his bruised cheek, Deidara only chuckled abit before leaning down and----

"Oh, what's this I'm seeing? You two _finally_ got it going huh??"

"WTF?! Bastard ##$%&^!? If you want to make out then do it in a room!!"

"But this IS a room…"

"Oh shut up, I'm going to MY room"

"…congratulations."

"…how long have we been waiting for this again, conan??"

"…about half a centuary?"

Both senpai-yokai-turned-lover immediately flushed crimson as wolf-whistles and jokes can be heard from their fellow Akatsuki member, all of them coming from behind the gigantic TV with a camera in each hands.

Deidara was the first to move, scampering off Sasori with ultra-speed and dashing for the door. Not forgetting to yell some curse words at all of them before slamming and stomping back to his own room.

Sasori remained still, face stoic except for his eyes that glistened some happiness that hasn't been seen for such a very very long time…

Yep, kissing Deidara was definitely worth it.

-----------------

Sorry if it sucked. But I'd really appreciate some fluff for this pairing, I dunno bout you.

Review are loved~~ and me and Arthur will love you forever~~ 333 c'mon, u know you cant resist ~~~ lol


End file.
